Shooting Stars
by Hikari's-dark-side-08
Summary: Yugi and Yami are stargazing, and a few things run through Yugi's mind...rnWarning: SHONEN-AI(I call it Puzzleshipping..YYY :p)be GENTLE!rnand please readreview


Hikaris-DS: Hey Guys!!!  
Muraii: I can't believe you're doing this…  
Hikaris-DS: What?!?  
Muraii: Starting a new fic, that's what!  
Hikaris-DS: But it's only a one-shot, THAT"S IT!!!ahem(points downward)

Title: Shooting Stars  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13, for kissing, slight lemon.. yadda yadda..ITS A ROMANCE PEOPLE!!  
Warning: ummm…do I have to do this?...(sees the looks on the crowd's face)  
This fic contains Boy/boy relationships, that the government really disapproves of(at least in the US…)don't like, then don't read!(pouts)I really see no problem with these type of couples, though…

Muraii:AHEM!  
Hikaris-DS: Sorry!(continues)

Summary: Ok, Yami and Yugi have a little chat on Yugi's roof, watching for falling stars. Yami doesn't think Yugi will love him back, but…you'll have to read to find out more..(evil laugh)MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough…heh…heh…gotta work on that…

BBBAAAKKUURRAA!!!!  
Bakura: (said guy, barges through my door, panting, dragging poor Ryou-kun) Did you know you were interrupting something??!(I note his shirt is loose, unbuttoned, same with Ryou, and they're both RED)  
Hikaris-DS: (blush) Could you do the disclaimer?  
Bakura: Sure…Hikaris-DS doesn't own Yugioh or any of us (gestures to entire cast), we belong to our creator Takahashi-san, if she did, Ryou and I would be together, and Merik would be Pharaoh!  
Yami Merik: (sniff) That's so beautiful!!  
Hikaris-DS: good thing I don't own…(sweatdrop)READ FICCIE!!!

((Yami to hikari))  
(Hikari to Yami)  
(A/N: My stupid interruptions …-.-)  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((000000(-pweety lights)0000000)))))))))))))))))))))))

Yugi's POV

I watched the stars twinkle in the early evening sky, and wondered vaguely when I would see a falling star. The warm breeze fanned my cool skin. The summer sky sure was clearer in the city than in the fall or winter. I heard the distant noise of traffic on the streets below, but paid no attention when a car door slammed, or when a cat or stray dog whipped across the highway. My thoughts drifted to how my usually calm and collected yami had acted earlier that day.

((((Flashback)))((still Yugi's POV)))))

After a long day at the arcade, Yami and I were heading home. We had decided to take the longer, more scenic route. The trees bent in the wind, seemed to bow before Yami, as though they were aware of his past life as Pharaoh. But the ancient king seemed to have something troubling him, as he was usually in a very good mood. He asked me the strangest questions.

"Yugi?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"How do you if you've fallen in love with someone?"

My heart, though I had NO idea why, sank at this inquiry. I cleared my throat and turned to face him, still walking.

"Well, when you're around this person, you get really nervous, your palms sweat, and you feel really scared."  
"But, aibou, that's how I felt when we were dueling Pegasus when you fainted."  
"I wasn't finished, yami! Also, when you're NOT with them, you still feel the same, only worse, because…you miss being around them, so much."

A startled look came over his face, his crimson eyes widening in fear. He didn't talk all the way home, but when straight to his room, still having that look on his face. I guess he must've realized he was in love, a new experience for him, I'm sure.

((((End Flashback)))))

I was really worried about him, he had never gone this long without telling me what was wrong with him. We consoled everything with each other. I figured some fresh air would clear his head, but he had blocked the mind link, and locked his bedroom door.

I was really worried about him, almost like…I liked him or something. But I'm straight, or am I…? These days, I had started to notice just how hot my yami really was…especially without a shirt on…I shook my head trying to rid myself of the images that had appeared in my mind's eye, but it was pointless…I was officially either Bi, or gay…but did that mean that I was in love with Yami?

Sure, I admired the ex-Pharaoh, he was everything all rolled into one amazing person: kind, gentle, smart, funny, brave, creative, confident, honest, sexy…okay, so I liked Yami, so did everyone else, but as a friend. No one else smiles like he does for me. No one else exchanged secrets and problems like Yami does for me. Did that mean that I was in love with Yami? Before I could think of an answer, the subject of my thoughts sat next to me, and put his arm lightly around my shoulders.

"Hey, little one…penny for your thoughts?"

He said this in the low voice of one who was either talking to a lover or to a close friend. Whatever the thought was, it made me start and a light blush crept over my neck and cheeks(A/N: face ones people…-.-).

"Just thinking I'll see a shooting star tonight, want to watch with me?"  
"Of course, aibou."

He put me in his lap, and I could feel his body warmth up against my back, and my cheeks flushed as he nuzzled my neck. Just as I was getting really comfortable, he turned me around with ease, and lowered his face to my level.

((Yugi?))  
(Yes?)  
((I want to apologize for my behavior, earlier today. I was sure of something, now I'm not so sure, but I…think I'm in love))

Now, my heart really did sink, almost hitting my stomach. I almost felt it breaking in two, but I held my tears back, as I asked,

"Who's the lucky-"

But I was cut off, by a pair of warm, soft lips, connecting with mine. I could feel my eyes widening, but they closed involuntarily, as he deepened the kiss.I responded hungrily to Yami's gentle kiss. Yami was hesitant, but ran his tongue along my lower lip. I was shocked to say the least, I had thought, all this time, those looks Yami had sent my way were hurt, but really, he just wanted to tell me how he felt. When the need for oxygen forced us apart, I grabbed his shirt lightly, and cuddled in his embrace. He nipped lightly on my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine, but also pulling my head upwards. I looked deeply in his red eyes, slightly shining from our first kiss. They twinkled with mischief and happiness, when he didn't see my immediate disgust or rejection.

I sneaked my hand under his shirt, and ran my fingers lightly over his smooth muscles.  
I could feel him shiver as well, and I questioned,

(Why me?)  
((Because, my aibou…you are simply beautiful in any way possible, I almost think you're too perfect for me to deserve…))

He kissed me lightly on the forehead, a simple gesture, that left me quite red, but I smiled nonetheless.

(But you're perfect as well, then we must be perfect for each other)  
((Then you accept me, and my love for you?))  
(How long have I waited for you to say that, Yami…)

He gathered me in his warm arms, and kissed me again, this time deeper as our tongues battled for dominance. I tasted and smelled exotic spices as Yami pulled me even closer.

My dreams tonight would certainly seem better with my new found love, the Great (ex) pharaoh, Yami.  
A lone star shot across the sky, unnoticed by two very preoccupied teens

(((((((((((((((00000000000))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yami:  
Yugi:-  
Hikaris-DS: man, you guys really love each other, don't cha?  
Said couple:(run off to do….stuff)  
Hikaris-DS:STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!  
(door slams)  
--; never mind…please review, first fluffy one-shot….AND NO FLAMES!!!  
They will be used to heat poor people's homes (winter…people) and burn barney, yaoi haters, and lawyers  
Wonder where Muraii is, have you guys seen him anywhere?


End file.
